Tygra's First Love
by JoshuaHale
Summary: This is my first ThunderCats fanfic...be nice


Tygra's First Love

_I don't really remember when I had actually felt happy. Only when I noticed him for the first time. He was my first friend, and my first crush. Even though he was younger I still felt closer to him like an older brother in a way. That person was now gone from my life. He was the light to my darkness. He made me the happiest tiger alive, however; when he pulled me aside I noticed that I was about to hear something horrible. That was when I had experienced my very first kiss. I could still feel his soft lips pressing against my own as I slowly closed my eyes as I wrapped him in my arms. Unfortunately when he told me the bad news I was expecting my first kiss to be my last. I still remember tears running down his adorable blue-green eyes as I pulled him into another kiss. After breaking our last kiss he said goodbye, and my first love was gone from my life._

* * *

><p>I was basking in the sun when I saw Lion-O talking and laughing with this new cub. He was around Lion-O's height and body type. He was a white tiger who wore similar attire to Lion-O. Suddenly I saw that his eyes were blue-green as I started to walk down. I heard father's voice calling for Lion-O as my younger brother said goodbye to his friend as I walked down the steps. I was stopped short when I felt my father's huge hand land on my shoulder as he smiled at me as he made me go and observe Lion-O practice with the Sword of Omens. After Lion-O was finished I went out to go look for the white tiger.<p>

* * *

><p>The white tiger was being mischievious as he kept watch of Tygra as a grin stretched along his face as he stealthily followed the older male. Staying within the shadowsTygra was unaware that he was being followed when he heard running footsteps coming towards him. It was Jaga telling Tygra it was time for the feast, in honoring the fallen soliders.<p>

* * *

><p>After filling up my stomach my mind began to wander as I watched fellow citizens race up the tree and ring the bell. Suddenly my eyes were captivated as I saw the white tiger from before racing against some leopard. The horn was sounded and in a blink of an eye both cats were up on the tree battling and racing for the bell. With one swift kick the leopard was sent flying as he plummeted into the water below as the white tiger smiled as he rang the bell. The white tiger vaulted itself off of the bell and landed swiftly at the base of the tree. I stared into the tiger's eyes as I excused myself from my seat and went to secret place where my love and I last saw each other. I waited in the darkness when I heard soft footsteps approaching. I grabbed the unknown cat and pinned him to the wall with his hands above his head. The white tiger smiled as I stared into his blue green eyes.<p>

"Did you miss me Tygra?"

I silenced him with a deep and long passionate kiss as I pressed my body against him as I could feel his tongue dance in my hot mouth. I broke the kiss as we pressed our foreheads together staring into each other's eyes.

"Of course I missed you Rian."

Using our feline speed we found the meadow where we would mess around and horseplay. Rian nestled between my legs as I wrapped my arms around his slim waist as I purred into his neck as I nibbled against the collection of nerves making my kitten purr and moan. Then we stared into the starred lit sky.

"Where did you go after you left?"

"We were supposed to transport some royal family back to their homeland, but we were under constant attack from those damn lizards."

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Of course they didn't. We finished them off and our mission was a success. I just didn't think it would take so many years."

Rian's purring made my pants tight as he licked under my chin. Grrr…he's so damn adorable when he does that. I pinned him to the cool grass as I rubbed my cheek against his as I stared into his blue-green eyes. We stood up and walked back to the palace as I snuck Rian into my room. As I laid him on my bed as we slowly stripped ourselves naked. As I saw Rian's newly muscular body as I felt every inch and curve of his smaller body underneath my more muscular and larger body as we locked lips. I felt Rian's claws softly scrape along my back as I purred into the kiss as I felt my erection coming out of its sheath. Rian broke the kiss as we took a breather.

"Tygra this is my first time."

"Don't worry I'll be gentle."

I licked Rian's cheek as I lowered myself to his neck as he purred and moaned as he grinded against me. I placed little love bites as I circled my tongue around his nipples as I suckled on them as I saw Rian's sheath harden as I saw his tip poke out as my barbs began to appear. Once my love was fully erect I stretched his legs over his shoulders as my eyes stared at his tiny pink hole. I licked my lips as I felt my erection twitch in pleasure. As Rian held his legs I began to glide my tongue against his puckering entrance as it sent shivers through Rian's body as he moaned. Once he was good and wet I pushed my tip against his entrance slowly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I slowly popped my barbed tip in as Rian let out a loud moan as I wrapped his legs around my waist as I slowly pushed more of my erection into his tight heat. I could feel the barbs softly scraping against his virgin walls as I slowly humped Rian. I noticed that his moans were getting a little loud as I pressed my lips against his to silence his moans as I worked on his virgin hole. I felt Rian's claws dig into my shoulder blades as I began to pick up the pace as latched my fangs onto his neck. I didn't bite down hard, but hard enough so he would moan loud enough to wake up the entire palace. I lapped at the bite as Rian's moans lowered the grunts and purrs.

"Whenever you're close just tell me okay?"

"Ok…"

I pulled out of Rian as he went on all fours as I smacked both of his tight and beautiful cheeks as I rubbed my erection between his cheeks as I spread them as penatrated his wet hole once more as I began my medium pace. I gripped Rian's slender hips as I slammed my erection into him as he begged for me to go harder. I did what my kitten asked as kept slamming into him as I would pull almost all the way leaving only my tip inside and push into him all the way. I kept up on my speed as I gripped Rian's erection and felt it dripping with pre-cum.

"Are you close my love?"

"Yes I'm close…"

Rian moaned as he came. This invited a whole new level of pleasure as his walls tighten around my erection making it more bearable to hold it in. With one final push I dug my fangs into Rian's shoulder as I came deep inside him. Once I felt myself beginning to go soft I pulled out of Rian as I laid him on my chest as I felt our hearts beating in sync as I kissed my lovely kitten on his nose as he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. I soon fell asleep with Rian wrapped in my arms. The next morning Rian and I bathed in the bathhouse when Lion-O approached us.

"Next time when you have some female in your room, would you keep it down?"

"Alright brother."

Rian and I stared at each other with a smile as I kissed his cheek. Once we dried off Rian and I went to the meadow to be alone.

"So now what Tygra?"

"I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Rian."

"You're so sweet."

"So are you."

I gave Rian a passionate kiss as I couldn't wait for the years to come with him in my life as my mate.


End file.
